Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure generally relates to processing of call data records and specifically to processing of call data records on a general purpose graphic processing unit (GPGPU).
Related Art
Telecommunications networks are constantly generating more and more data representative of client devices utilizing the network. It is advantageous for the network provider to understand and identify usage patterns of the network by client devices. Data is usually stored in data records, collectively known as xDRs. A Call Data Record (CDR) for example, will store data relating to a client device performing a call, such as, e.g., but not limited to, a client identifier, call duration, signal quality, etc. The data may be stored in unique data fields. A unique data field may be, for example, signal quality. Values of the unique data fields may be selected from a list of keys. Keys may be identical for more than one record. A key may be, for example a specific client device model, in a field named “device model.” As usage grows, processing vast amounts of data is a resource draining problem. Typically, as the number of xDRs rises linearly, the amount of time required to process the xDRs may rise between N·Log(N) to N2 where N is the number of xDRs which are processed.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide a solution to process a large number of data records in a more efficient manner.